narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Ningyō
Ushinatta (失った, Ushinatta) is a rather peculiar female located in Amegakure. She's only recently found her way there, but her previous location is unknown. She is one of the few known descendants of the Tsuchigumo Clan, or so it was assumed, but she is in fact a member of the Ketsueki Clan. She also is the sole holder of the summoning contact of the Phyllobates terribilis. Body Replacement Technique, Clone Technique, Generic Sealing Technique, Summoning Technique (Phyllobates terribilis), Shadow Clone Technique, Clone Body Blow, Clone Spinning Heel Drop, May Rain Blood River, Senbon Shower, Tsuchigumo Style: Forbidden Life Technique Release: Creation of Heaven and Earth, Fury, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Body Flicker Technique Sickle Weasel Technique, Wind Release: Gale Palm, Wind Release: Vacuum Wave, Rotating Shuriken, Verdant Mountain Gale, Flower Scattering Dance, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Divine Wind, Wind Release Stream }} Personality Personality Disorder Ushinatta is an unhealthy and unstable adolescent. She has a combination of Paranoid Personality Disorder and Avoidant Personality Disorder and Multiple Personality Disorder. These three cause her to be a complete outcast, for she refuses to socialize unless there is no other way to get something done. She's secretive and oftentimes violent with others because of her distrust, so many Kage may find her unappealing to have in their village. Even so, she is loyal unless finding a reason to be wary, though she will very carefully look for signs that she is being wronged. Her other three personalities associated with the third disorder have different ages, genders, and act different as well. Ushinatta never remembers how she arrived at a place when her other personalities have taken over, or what has happened during their reign. Main Personality, Dominant There is no softer or cuter side to Ushinatta, unless you consider her most recessive personality "face." "What you see is what you get," really describes this woman to no end, for although she is shy, she's not at all kind to those around due to her cynical and distrusting ways. She more or less lurks in the shadows of village she resides in, and doesn't normally come out to socialize. Due to the constant rain bombarding the village of Amegakure, which alters her ability to sense oncoming danger, she already has an issue with the reigning Kage. She's known for being quite cold to people and characteristically bossy without any forethought to the consequences, yet remains respectful to the Kage alone. Her secretive ways lead many to think she works for some underground criminal organization, but this is not a proven fact. Ushinatta is most certainly nothing short of horrid, for she does not even carry an antidote to her poisons; consequently, she ends up watching the fall of her victim like a predator waiting for their meal to stop squirming. Actions such as this further cause people to believe she might be suffering from a few psychological problems, but she wouldn't care to listen to their reason. She doesn't like being judged, but already holds a low opinion of herself and subconsciously looks to validate it through the words and gazes of other people. By studying them so carefully, she may or may not imagine their expressions showing a distaste for her presence. Due to this, she's very reclusive. Hiai, The Sorrowful Child Hiai is the second most dominant personality within Ushinatta. She portrays herself as a twelve year old girl, who is normally seen crying or lying around with a saddened look upon her visage. She's very lethargic and doesn't move much along with incessant crying for seemingly no reason. In truth, this child has all the memories from Ushinatta's childhood stored, so in stressful situations, she will come out to take the "bad" memory away or deal with it from a rational stand point. She seems to be the decision maker of all personalities, even over the Real Personality. Ikari, The Angry Pessimist Ikari is the irate and pessimistic personality that is thirty years of age and tends to show himself whenever Ushinatta feels insulted or weak. He is her fighting spirit, of sorts, and has an explosive temper that is sometimes quite frightening. Ushinatta's voice will deepen considerably when this personality appears, and she will believe herself to be a guy, even stating she doesn't have female body parts or will describe her appearance as masculine. Her stance will also change from the feminine to more masculine poses. He has memories of Ushinatta's past partners, believing them to have been his own. Ama, The Sweetheart Ama is the most recessive of the personalities, so doesn't come out much at all. When she does, it's normally during times of pure bliss. She is nurturing and sweet and has all of Ushinatta's good memories. Ama is 25 years of age and tries to do all the good she can in life; however, not much more is known about her because of the frequency in which she comes out. Background Public Information It is unknown where this woman came from or where she plans on going next. All that is known is that she has the Tsuchigumo Clan symbol on her attire, so it is assumed she hails from the Tsuchigumo Village. On her back, obscured by the jacket she wears, is also another sign she might come from this area: the Tsuchigumo Clan Kinjutsu mark. Information Known Only to Ushinatta and Her Personalities Her personalities all came to be at different times in Ushinatta's life: 12 (Hiai), 14 (Ama), 16 (Ikari). All of these have their own memories and own experiences that Ushinatta may or may not recall. Hiai came along at twelve years of age after many years of abuse, physical and mental, then being raped brutally on her birthday by both parents. Hiai was to protect Ushinatta from the bad memories, so stores much of the time she was abused in her. Ama came along when Ushinatta joined a Genin Team and met a kindly Sensei that was the voice of reason that kept her spirits high. Ama was based off of him, and so holds most of the good memories, though Ushinatta remembers them all. Ikari was the final personality to be exposed to the world, and violently lashed out towards the mother when Ushinatta witnessed her favorite Sensei being slapped. The anger engulfed her after it had been festering for so many years. What is odd is that Ikari did not even know the woman he suddenly took down without warning. He also hunted down the father, but concocted a story to verify why he had done this, and blamed them for killing his "Iwao," who was not actually dead, but instead had left Ushinatta a few years prior. Hiai returned again, only to find herself standing before her burning home, and fled the village in fright while sobbing uncontrollably. Ushinatta would reappear days later disoriented and lost, but would stumble towards the village known as Amegakure to dwell there. Ushinatta's Memories As events unfold that Ushinatta experiences, they will be listed here. Hiai's Memories As events unfold that Hiai experiences, they will be listed here. Ikari's Memories Listed here will be Ikari's experiences. Ama's Memories Albeit she does not show up often, anything she experiences will be placed here. Abilities Wind Release Ushinatta is not well off in this nature, for she can only be classified as a C-Rank Kunoichi if only it could be depended on. She is currently looking for a teacher in this area to further it and allow her to entirely rely on it if need be. Normally she uses these attacks to deflect oncoming weaponry rather than actually attack with. Kinjutsu The Tsuchigumo Clan has long been feared for their ability to wipe out an entire village with a single blow, so their ability to passively absorb natural energy and in turn make it into a deadly weapon was marked as a kinjutsu during the Third Shinobi World War. After this clan was targeted for their ability, an argument broke out over what should be done and resulted in the splitting of the clan. It is noted that very few are able to wield this ability now, and it is also thought that despite being able to wipe out an entire village, the user might not die from the use of the technique, but absorbing too much chakra might kill the user. She may never use this ability, but she has the capability, and that alone makes her more terrifying than any Shinobi living in the Naruto-realm to date. Of course, utilizing this ability will leave her dead if not severely wounded and incapacitated with low chakra levels, so it isn't like she can use it willy-nilly. When first placed on her body, albeit she was not an original blood member of the Tsuchigumo Clan, she only managed to live because her own chakra was used to form it; otherwise, her hypersensitive blood would have eaten the mark away along with her skin. Umbrella Ushinatta fights with an Umbrella instead of the standard weaponry one might find on a ninja. Her umbrella is equipped with Senbon like most, but is specially equipped with poison and hallucinogens that will slowly drive the opponent insane. These two chemicals are garnered from her "pets," which are actually summonings rather than captive animals, but are normally kept active and hidden within her hood or on her shoulder. The poison of these summonings is powerful enough to kill ten human males, full-grown and healthy, but not before giving them some seriously bizarre hallucinations and painful symptoms of poisoning. Clone Techniques Ushinatta enjoys using clones, both Shadow and Illusionary. She will often use these to increase the amount of Senbon that can be propelled out of her umbrella, also increasing the chances of hitting a target. Mostly she will use Shadow Clones to confuse those with a Doujutsu due to the even distribution of chakra throughout all clones. This confusion helps her sneak away, or gives her time to think of an attack plan. Dokuchi Ushinatta is able to control the Third Stage of her Kekkei Genkai. Small wounds will disappear in seconds on her body while larger injuries will take a few minutes to completely heal. Internal injuries, broken bones, et cetera need an hour or so while limbs will regrow after several hours. This ability is her greatest asset. Appearance She wears a pair of dark rimmed glasses over her french rose tinted eyes that are oval in shape. Ushinatta has abnormally pale skin, but that stems from her lack of going out into sunlight without protective covering over her body, further proof that she is, perhaps, too paranoid. Her hair is a peculiar shade of black that is so light that the tresses nearly become gray. The straight hair that just reaches her collar bones is pulled loosely forward, which drapes over her shoulders. Bangs frame her face and often hang in her eyes. Her outfit is somewhat revealing with its skin tight skirt, black in color and its length stopping just before mid-thigh, and thin shirt that reveals her rather large breasts, also black in color, yet is similar to a belly shirt. The left breast holds her clan symbol on it in a shade of white instead of black. The remainder of her upper body in without coverage, such as her upper chest, collar bones, shoulders, and upper back. The shirt is easily ripped due to thinness, and has fabric which is able to "breathe," so to speak. The sleeves of this article of clothing are more like bands of fabric, that fall to the biceps limply. Resting over this revealing attire is an always open and thigh length hoodie, which is also black and over-sized, causing the sleeves to hang past her fingertips. The hood normally remains up, shading her face somewhat, but when the hood does fall back, as does the fabric itself, only to rest around her biceps due to her normally fiddling hands, showing off the mark of her clan on her upper back. She will normally be seen with the umbrella poised over her head to keep off the rain, and also keep the Kage from being able to sense her presence due to the lack of chakra the object actually has. A medium sized scroll with all of her supplies, such as tags, kunai, and Fuma Shuriken rests on her lower back. Her footwear consists of black thigh highs and a pair of geta.